This invention relates to the art of inflatable splints and bandages. Prior art patents directed to either zippered or wrapped-around inflatable splints and bandages include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 26,046; 1,884,927; 2,823,668; 3,548,819; 3,561,435; 3,762,404; 3,785,375 and 3,901,225. Currently are marketed bandage splints that define a double walled enclosure into which a limb may be inserted whereupon the space between the walls is inflated to immobilize the limb.
The applicant is a surgeon with extensive experience in hand surgery and is aware of a need for a unique inflatable bandage splint for immobilizing the hand after surgery. The prior art referenced above does not fulfill this need. It is a primary object according to this invention to provide an inflatable bandage splint which can be used to immobilize the fingers, hand and wrist and to supply compression as needed. Thus the inflatable bandage splint can be used as a splint to immobilize the fingers, hand and wrist or when lined with gauze or linen on the inside it can be used as a dressing to cover wounds. The inflatable bandage splint may be used to apply compression to the hand to reduce or prevent swelling. The degree of compression can be controlled by the pressure to which the bandage splint is inflated. This may be effected by use of the readily available blood pressure apparatus thus enabling one to measure the exact amount of pressure produced by the bandage splint. A specific application for which the inflatable bandage splint will have beneficial application is the use over a skin graft after surgery upon the hand. If the inflatable bandage splint is made of transparent materials, the graft can be continuously inspected during the healing process. Still further the inflatable bandage splint can be used to apply gentle pressure to the hand to control blood oozing. Where the bandage splint is provided with more than one valve through the outer envelope, the bandage splint can be used to heat or cool a hand by circulating either cold or hot fluids through the inflatable compartment of the bandage splint.
It is necessary according to this invention that the inner glove and the outer envelope be connected in some way, otherwise no restraint of the hand takes place until the inner glove touches the outer glove. A feature of this invention is the selection of the locations where the inner glove the outer envelope are connected to provide for the proper protection of the hand when the bandage splint is inflated.
Where both sides of the glove and envelope have approximate equal sizes, the bandage splint will tend to hold the hand in a palm-and-fingers-flat-on-the-table position which is not natural or comfortable. Any stretching of the outer envelope will result in greater tension at the stretched location. Thus, when the hand is bent after inflation, there will be greater tension in the portion of the outer envelope that is further stretched. The balance of forces will then tend to return the hand to the unbent position where all portions of the outer envelope are equally stretched. The unbent position, as explained above, is not the natural and comfortable position for the hand. It is a particular feature of this invention to provide an inflatable hand bandage splint which enables the retention of the hand in its natural or bent position.
Often after surgery, it is desirable to permit the hand to be flexed or bent in one direction but not another. For example, with surgery on the back of the hand, it might be desirable to restrain the bending of the fingers and hand inwardly toward the palm but permissible to allow the extension of the palm or fingers into a flat position. The inflatable hand bandage splint according to this invention can be adapted to provide that degree of restricted mobility.